The Last Message
by GothicReader
Summary: Sad Dramione one-shot.


**Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do, however, own the plot.**

* * *

Draco settled down at his desk and grabbed a piece of paper to write a note to his girlfriend who was on her way to work.

* * *

H

Hey love, be safe and I'll see you at work!

I love you.

D

* * *

Hermione smiled as an own tapped at her window, she took the note from it and quickly read its contents before writing a reply.

* * *

D

I love you too, see you soon!

H

* * *

Hermione attached the letter to the owl's leg before feeding it a snack and setting it loose. Since she was early, she decided to walk to the ministry today. She checked that she had all her stuff before she made her way through Diagon Alley.

* * *

Draco smiled when he got Hermione's note and was about to reply when he noticed her sapphire robe on the back of his chair. Hermione had probably left it yesterday. Draco looked out the window and noticed that the snow had just begun to fall. He quickly penned down a note.

* * *

H

I'm not sure if you've left yet, but it's cold and you left your cloak here. Should I bring it over?

D

* * *

The owl carrying Draco's note made its way to Hermione's flat and drop the note on the table before flying through an open window.

* * *

Draco looked at the owl worriedly, Hermione hadn't replied. He glanced at the clock and realised that it was about time for his break. He grabbed another piece of paper and scribbled down a message hastily.

* * *

H

Love, let me know if you need your cloak before I apparate to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

D

* * *

The owl carrying Draco's note once again arrived at Hermione's flat and dropped off the note on her table before returning.

* * *

When Draco saw the owl return again, he was about to leave when his superior entered his office handing him a set of files that were deemed highly important. Draco let out a sigh and sat down before opening the file, he knew Hermione could take care of herself and that she was probably on her way to work.

 **Hours later**

Draco shot to his feet when he read a note he had just received from Harry Potter. He walked as if in a stupor and grabbed the nearest piece of paper…

* * *

H

Potter just owled me. Oh Merlin, are you okay? Stupid question but… oh Merlin. Mione I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can. Please… be okay.

D

* * *

Draco sent the note off with an owl before apparating to Saint Mungos.

* * *

It had been months after that fateful day and Draco still continued his daily ritual of writing a letter to Hermione.

* * *

H

Please answer me. Please just say anything to let me know this is just a nightmare.

D

* * *

It was the day that the doctors declared that they couldn't do anything to keep her alive that Draco had apparated home and wiped tears from his eyes while writing her a note, as if his messages were the only thing that would not let her die, that would not let the memory of her vanish.

* * *

H

Please… please don't be gone.

I love you.

D

* * *

Draco slowly walked over to the fireplace and clenched his fists. Today had been her funeral and it had been filled with people who had known her and those who had loved her. He had taken to writing notes to her even when everyone around him had pleaded with him to stop.

* * *

H

You always told me funerals were depressing and damn you were right.

D

* * *

There were red and green lights that hung from every building apart from one. In this building, Draco sat, his head hanging low as he watched people walk happily by.

* * *

H

Christmas eve isn't the same without you. I miss your smile and laughter.

D

* * *

Draco apparated home, his face twisted in rage. They had called of the search for her murderer today. It would have been her birthday. She would have been perfect.

* * *

H

Happy twenty fifth birthday, my love. They still haven't found the guy who did this to you.

D

* * *

Draco scrubbed his tired eyes as he slowly wrote a note to Hermione, as he did every day, and every day the owl would return with the letter.

* * *

H

I quit the Aurors. It takes to much out of me to be out there. The team was ours and no one else's. I'm sorry.

D

* * *

Draco winced as he took his first sip of fire whiskey.

* * *

H

It's been exactly a year today. You said you would see me soon… I'm still waiting.

D

* * *

Draco staggered into the room, his vision blurry but he still managed to grab a piece of parchment.

* * *

H

I was with Blaise and I needed to get drunk which is ironic because a man who had had too much to drink is what destroyed you and all of our lives and I miss you so much.

I just can't do this anymore.

D

* * *

This time when the owl came back, it had no one to return the letter to.

* * *

 **Hope it was worth the read!**

 **Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

 **Adieu!**


End file.
